Jake-Kitty Relationship
The Jake-Kitty Relationship is the relationship between Jake Puckerman and Kitty Wilde. They are commonly known as Jitty or Wilderman. Episodes Season Four Britney 2.0 Kitty overheards Jake telling Marley that his jacket looks good on her. She then interrupts their conversation and tells Marley that she is dating Jake. Jake doesn't really confirm it, implying that he doesn't see them as a couple yet, Kitty then puts on Jake's jacket and caresses him in the hallway. They are seen at the end of the episode together on the football field where Jake is seen serenading Kitty while Marley is singing Everytime. The Break-Up Kitty has started up a club called the Left Behind Club in which Jake agrees on and invites Marley to. At the meeting at Breadstix, Kitty leads the meeting and has a discussion on the rapture while Jake and Marley are having a discussion. After the fake rapture that was committed, Jake meets with Marley at the lockers about what happened. Kitty meets up with them, and Jake calls off their relationship. Kitty blames this on Marley, and hands back Jake's jacket and saying, "Obama's gonna lose." The Role You Were Born to Play Kitty blatantly sees that Jake is jealous of the new quarterback Ryder and Marley. She has told people instead of him breaking up with her, that she broke up with him because he has "A Gross Third Nipple'. She then goes over to Ryder and Marley, and starts insulting Marley with then Marley in tears she tells Ryder she's single and walks off. Kitty signs up to be on the School Play: Grease playing the role of Sandy. Jake auditions with her to make sure she doesn't kill Marley. They then both audition with Everybody Talks where Marley looks on in sadness. They get a big applause. Kitty, Jake, Marley and Ryder are all called back but throughout the performance Kitty is left out. At one point Kitty is so jealous of Marley and Jake that she nearly hits Marley until Jake quickly moves her out of the way and picks Kitty up to distract her briefly. Kitty is then cast as "Patty Simcox" which annoys her. She then insults Marley again and storms off. Glease Before mocking Marley by singing Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee, Kitty says "I'm Marley, I steal other people's boyfriends", stressing how she is bitter over her split with Jake. During the Grease performance, Jake flips up Kitty's skirt as she twirls. Dynamic Duets During the Marley/Kitty duet of Holding Out For a Hero, Kitty whips aside all the chairs to make a clear and obvious path from her to Jake and dances towards him, addressing some of the song towards him. Thanksgiving Kitty rides on Jake's back during Gangnam Style Songs Duets *''Everybody Talks'' by Neon Trees. (The Role You Were Born to Play) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Some Nights'' by'' fun''. (Dynamic Duets) Related Songs *''Everytime'' by'' Britney Spears''. (Britney 2.0) *''Born to Hand Jive'' by Grease. (The Role You Were Born to Play) *''Holding Out For a Hero'' by'' Bonnie Tyler.'' (Dynamic Duets) *''Gangnam Style by ''PSY. (Thanksgiving) Gallery Jarley broken .jpg Jitty.gif Jitty1.gif Jitty2.gif Tumblr_mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo6_250.gif Jitty3.gif Tumblr_md7p4lNCrL1qja009o1_500.gif Tumblr_mdh8zfvOiO1qaedvuo2_250.gif Tumblr_md8b5oYJPS1qh4lqio1_500.gif Jitty4.gif Jitty5.gif Jitty6.gif Kake.gif Tumblr maoq04CyXR1rg7u7jo3 250.gif Tumblr maoq04CyXR1rg7u7jo4 250.gif Tumblr maoq04CyXR1rg7u7jo7 250.gif Tumblr matmflE2sc1qzmjfxo9 250.gif Tumblr matej6hKJG1rx1qr4.gif Tumblr_md7jgg8sl51qj1wow.gif Tumblr mas0h9qXJz1rxsvzu.gif tumblr_mbeh0b2ZHo1qch0kpo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mbeh0b2ZHo1qch0kpo2_r1_500.gif IMG 2480.PNG Tumblr md7e4jAcuY1qclplbo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o6 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o5 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o4 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o2 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o1 250.gif Tumblr mda5mqERe61qfmrueo4 250.gif Tumblr mda5mqERe61qfmrueo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdc6esQfds1qda3hho6 250.gif tumblr_mdnicjWX4p1rrlrmwo1_500.jpg Turn.gif Tumblr mdr8zbFpwF1reerbfo5 250.gif Tumblr me49cdhO301qfo9f3o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr me49cdhO301qfo9f3o1 r1 250.gif Kitty-and-Jake-Kiss--467328472638776801.jpg Tumblr me55xiubDZ1qdi2lvo1 250.gif Tumblr mf03uuSw631rc8a07o2 500.gif Tumblr mf03uuSw631rc8a07o1 500.gif Navigational Category:Stubs Category:Relationships Category:Couples Category:Friendships